Circuits
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Akaito Shion accidentally set his Master's house on fire. Mikuo Hatsune is fed up with the pressure on him. In an attempt to get away from the stress, will these two Vocaloids end up helping each other? YAOI Habanero Onion  AkaitoXMikuo  No like no click.
1. The Disappearance of Akaito Shion

_A/N: Alright, I want y'all to be gentle, kay? Please? I've never even ATTEMPTED a Vocaloid fanfic, so uh… yeah. Cut me some slack._

_A rant I would like to have first: If you like Mikuo with an INSANELY high voice and refuse to believe his voice is low in any form… GO AWAY. I don't mean to be rude or anything, and I like Mikuo with a high OR low voice, I'm not picky. He has three different voice configurations, so no one can really define whether he has a high or deep voice. Please keep your rude comments to yourself. (pouts)_

_Warnings: Foul Language, Adult themes, Sexual themes, mischief, Habanero Onion (AKA AkaitoXMikuo), blood (possibly gore), Uke!Mikuo, Seme!Akaito, and a few other things should they come up. Yes, Akaito is a bit more serious than he is usually portrayed_

_I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOID SOFTWARE. I do not own Akaito or Mikuo, or any of the other Vocaloid characters that may show up._

_WHOO. So, now that that's over with, let's move on to the fanfic!_

**Circuits - Chapter 1: The Disappearance of Akaito Shion**

**Akaito Shion's POV**

I felt the stinging in my arm from where I'd fallen while running, my jacket barely on. I knew he wasn't going to chase me, but I wouldn't want to be around there just in case he did come looking.

What had I done wrong? Did I hurt his ears? What the hell did I do? Maybe it was one too many pranks..? But it never bothered him before… What did I do? I stopped in an alley and leaned against one of the brick buildings, pulling my jacket all the way on and part of my scarf over my head. Not used to the cold, I folded my hands into my sleeves and thought back to the past hour.

…

I guess I had been practicing on of those dances that went with the songs… I think it was the Matryoshka? I was sure there was something about rehearsing in the living room Master had said… I can't place my finger on it right now. I was at the kicking part… I was awfully close to the table, wasn't I?

"AKAITO!" I'd heard Master yell just as soon as something crashed to the floor and a spark was heard.

…

Damn, I can't remember what happened after that… Master was yelling at me a bunch, but I can't remember what for… Then he reached for me like he was going to uninstall me… I think I smelled smoke…

Shit, I set the house on fire… No wonder…

I slammed the back of my head into the wall I was leaning against, wondering what I could do… A red version of my brother, I'm not that inconspicuous… It would look weird if I just walked around. I'd have to do something… Maybe I should go find MOKaito, he's always been the smart one… But I don't have the slightest idea where he is. Any of them, really, except for Kaito, but he wouldn't want to waste his frickin' fame time on me, selfish bastard…

I was snapped from my thoughts by a vaguely familiar small coughing sound and looked around. What was a kid doing out in the rain? "Who's there?" I asked, looking around. I heard the voice gasp, probably startled by the deepness of my voice, followed by quick footsteps. "H-hey wait, where are you going?" I wasn't sure about going after him, but I knew that voice from somewhere… Definitely a Vocaloid…

I heard him tripping and getting back up, coughs coming out in fits, seeming muffled slightly. That's when it hit me.

"Nigaito!" I called out, hoping he would recognize my voice for the poor kid's sake.

A loud splash accentuated his halt and another accentuated that one. Kid probably faceplanted in the rain puddles… I ran over to him and helped him up, eyes widening when he looked up at me. He looked pretty banged up, and from the red on his face, I had to wonder just how sick he was this time. "Nigaito, what happened to you? Are you alright, you look horrible…"

He didn't respond at first, but smiled and hugged me around my waist. I looked off to the side and patted his head, not wanting to completely push the kid away. He was my brother, after all… He looked back up at me, looking relieved. "I thought I'd never see any of you guys again after we split up… I mean, I see Kaito on those window TVs, but… It's not the same…" He replied. His eyes widened a bit before he held his scarf up to his mouth and coughed before continuing. "I haven't had anywhere to go. People say I'm just a wannabe Kaito so I'm not worth having… Maybe I can come stay with you? You're close to Kaito's popularity with people, so you at least have a master, right?"

I looked down into those green eyes of his, feeling like fate hated me if it was going to get me almost uninstalled with no place to go before finding my sick little brother. Curse you, fate, I hope you die from eating a really fucking hot pepper. I sighed and looked back at him. God, he was like a puppy… A small, singing, green puppy. "I'm… I'm sorry, Nigaito. I got chased out at the worst time, I know… But I got in trouble… Don't worry, though, we won't stay out here. I'll figure something out." I reached in my pocket and brought out my wallet. "I've got some money… We could probably stay at a hotel… I'd need to start working, but we can't stay out here. Come on."

He nodded and followed me as I left the alley and headed to the closest location of a hotel I knew. I would have to take him to a doctor, too… Hopefully he wasn't too sick… But he's been outside ever since we split, so… "So, you haven't seen any of our other brothers since we split?"

He shook his head. "Not even Kikaito… And I'm worried about Taito…"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Taito? He probably pulled the mental instability card and got a place to stay with a Vocaloid that's not too lazy to use a vocal cord…" I looked at Nigaito before stopping him and wiping some of the dirt off of his face with my scarf. "They won't let us in if we're filthy… We can't really do anything about your clothes, though… But come on."

After a long process of checking in, we made it into a room on the 12th floor, and I talked to the guy for a minute about a job after telling Nigaito to go get cleaned up. He agreed to come back and talk to me in the morning since it was so late, and I waited for Nigaito to get out of the shower, sitting on one of the beds. God, where were my other brothers when I needed them..? What was I supposed to do in this situation? I had to take care of myself on top of Nigaito, cause I mean, I can't leave my own brother, especially while he was sick. I'd never had to be the responsible one, I was used to goofing around and messing with everyone… I'd never been stuck in a serious position like this before…

As caught up as I was in thought, I didn't notice Nigaito until he coughed. I stood up and walked over to him, ruffling his wet hair. "That feel better, little guy?" I asked, looking at him. He had to wear the Hotel-provided PJs, but he didn't seem to mind. I'd have to get his clothes washed. Mine, too, probably… Oh well.

He nodded and pulled the collar of the shirt up over his mouth before coughing. "Thank you for helping me, Nii-san." He smiled shortly after he spoke.

I have to admit, I smiled back a little. "You don't gotta thank me, Nigaito. It's my job, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let you stay on the street. You tired?"

He shook his head. "The water woke me up."

"Alright. I'm gonna take a quick one, alright?" He nodded and went to sit on the bed while I went to the bathroom. Like I told Nigaito, my shower was quick, so I got out and didn't bother with the shirt of the PJs, just the pants. As soon as I went back into the room, Nigaito yawned and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve on his PJs that were still too long for him and blinked. "You got tired fast." I joked as I walked over to the bed I was now claiming as mine.

I rubbed my eyes as well and he laughed softly. "You're tired, too, Akaito…"

I nodded and flopped onto my back on the bed after I turned out the lights, yawning. I pulled up the covers and almost fell asleep before I felt something moving against me. I looked and Nigaito was curled up right next to me, his head resting on my arm. I smiled a little and pulled the covers back up. If he insisted, why not?

As I fell asleep, I began to wonder again; How on earth would I take care of us both..?

_A/N: Okay, that was a sucky chapter, but it's only because I needed an Akaito introduction chapter. Next chapter will introduce our Onion factor! Mikuo Hatsune!_

_Please review and tell me how I did! I'd really appreciate it!_


	2. Utaouji

_A/N: Chapter two, because I don't feel like stopping! Whoo! Now to introduce our Onion factor! Give a round of applause for our favorite genderbend, Mikuo Hatsune!_

_Mikuo: Eh?_

_Calm down, calm down. Okay, I gave y'all the warnings and rant last chapter. But I WILL remind you that this is rated M. FOR. A. REASON! So alla y'all, calm down._

_So without further distraction, I give you chapter two!_

**Circuits - Chapter 2: Utaouji**

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

I sat in the hotel room my manager had booked for me, sighing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

I didn't want to do the show tonight… Nee-san's gonna show me up again, but that's not why I don't wanna do it…

If my manager gets on my case about my popularity being lower than Miku's again, I'm gonna lose it. I honestly don't care. She's older, she has more experience, she deserves the popularity. I just do this for fun… Why can't he understand that? And Miku doesn't even get it! She brags about how many albums she's sold and how well she sells on the internet and everything, but I don't care. I just want her to stop being such a brat, it's annoying…

"Hatsune-san! What are you doing, you should be getting ready soon!" My manager yelled.

"I'll be fine, I don't need to get ready so early in the morning!" I groaned, lying on the couch and pulling a pillow over my head. "Leave me alone…"

"Look, I don't know what's been with you for the past two months, but it needs to stop if you're going to climb the charts!"

I sat up and threw the pillow at his face, standing up before going over to a small fridge and taking a spring onion out. Not caring that my mouth was full, I mocked him. "'it needs to stop if you're gonna'- Oh, shut up! Just leave me alone, will you? I'll be there. I'll do the concert, that's all I need to do."

He sighed and started writing on the annoying clipboard. "Well, you need to be downstairs soon, I set up an autograph signing for you. And did you ever give out those backstage passes?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll get on it. And I'll be down there in a minute."

"You'd better."

As soon as he left, I threw a pillow at the door, and kicked the couch before pulling my detached sleeves on my arms. Stupid manager… Did I ask for him to set this up? No. Oh well, I'd better go do it anyways…

I walked out of the room, only to ram right into the person in the room across the hall. We both fell, and I rubbed my head. "Hey, I'm sorry, it's just, someone made me kinda angry, so I wasn't watching where I was going…" I immediately explained, standing up. I looked at him and held out a hand to help him up, but her stood up on his own, using the wall to help him.

"No, it's alright." He replied in a deep, slightly melodic voice. I looked at him a bit more thoroughly. His face reminded me of someone, but I wasn't sure who… I had to wonder why he was walking around in the Hotel night clothes, though. "I wasn't paying attention either, so- Are you staring at me?"

I shook my head so I was thinking again. "Sorry, it's just… You look familiar. Have we met before?"

He blinked and made a confused face that also seemed to think it knew me from somewhere. "…Have we?"

"Mikuo."

"Akaito."

"It doesn't ring a bell." We said in unison.

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, then. I have to go or my manager will kill me. It was nice meeting you, though." I smiled a little and went down the hall, thinking thoroughly about that redhead. He was _definitely_ similar to _someone_ I knew… My thinking caused me to bump into someone else, but I didn't fall this time.

"Mikuo, watch where you're going, someone could get hurt." An annoyingly familiar voice said. I looked to see Kaito standing there smiling. Right. He was in the concert, too. Along with the twins, Miku, Kaiko, and Luki. "What were you thinking about to make you walk into people?"

I shook my head, deciding not to say anything about the redhead and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Kaito, manager was on my case again today… I can't believe he won't leave me alone just cause Miku's more popular. I mean, she's GOING to be more popular, she's been famous longer!"

Kaito chuckled. "Manager is a pain. We should get a new one, honestly. Is he pressuring you to do the autograph thing, too?" I nodded. "Well, at least you're not the only one. It'll be over and done with sooner than you think. And it's not like it'll kill you, right?"

…

LIES. Kaito, you liar… I made it back to the hotel room in one piece miraculously, fangirls almost beating the door down before the hotel security finally got them to go away. I swear I've never been so scared for my life because of women. And one of them asked if they could come up here? Do I even wanna know what for..?

Kaito had followed me, his fangirls meshed with mine, and he looked a bit more used to it. I don't know how he can stand this. "Kaito, I know this is like, the ump-teenth time this has happened to us… But how come you're used to it and I'm not?" I asked.

He looked at me and chuckled a little. "Because one, I've been in the industry longer, and two, you're younger. It takes a while. But I still remember the first time I was attacked. I was scared. So very… very scared…" He admitted.

"True." I went over to the small fridge and took out another spring onion before reaching in the freezer. The ice cream was out of my hand before I even saw Kaito move.

"How can you and Miku eat those things?" He asked, shoveling the frozen treat into his mouth like he'd die if he didn't.

"How can you eat so much ice cream and not get fat?" I replied, gnawing on the vegetable in my hand. He blinked for a minute, looked at his stomach, then shrugged.

"Actually… Manager says I look bigger…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I don't see it. Oh well, what does he know." Then I remembered. "CRAP, I still have to give out those backstage passes… Maybe I'll give one to that guy across the hall… He seemed decent enough…"

Kaito blinked again and looked behind him at the door. "'The guy across the hall'? How'd you talk to him?"

I chuckled nervously for the ump-teenth time that day and looked at my onion while I gnawed on it. "Well, I rammed into him and we both fell down cause I was angry at Manager… I think his name was… Akaito? Yeah, that was it."

My ice cream loving friend's eyes widened when I said Akaito's name and he looked at the door again. "Did you say 'Akaito'?"

"Yeah. You know him?" I asked, curious as to why that name sparked such a reaction from Kaito.

"He's my brother. Yeah, go ahead and give one to him, I'd love to see him there. I haven't seen any of my brothers for a long time…" He looked a pretty upset, so who was I to deny his request, especially since I had no idea who else to give them to…

"Alright, if you want him there."

I left the room and up to Akaito's door, freezing when I was about to knock on it. I heard singing coming from in the room. It was low… That's Akaito? It was amazing. I'd never heard anything like it. It was deep, but harmonious at the same time… I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear it clearer. I didn't want to interrupt him. What was he singing?

"_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

_wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo…_"

What was that? I'd heard that before… Was it getting louder? Suddenly, the door opened, and I faceplanted into somebody's chest. I immediately scrambled to stand up straight and looked up to see Akaito. "I'm so sorry, this is the second time today, I was going to knock on the door, then I got distracted and-" I began before he cut me off.

"Hey, calm down. Was there something you needed? Mikuo, right?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. He did that before, too. Does he do that often? It made me feel kinda small, but at the same time…

RIGHT. Mikuo Hatsune, focus! "Uhm… Well, see, I have a concert tonight… At the stadium nearby? I mean, it's not just me, there's other Vocaloids too, and my manager's been getting on my case about giving out these backstage passes, and you seemed like a decent person, so… I don't know if you want to go or not, but I thought I'd offer. You don't have to pay to get in or anything. Oh, and you get to sing on stage if you want to!"

He blinked, then looked behind him into the room. I looked as well to see a small green-haired boy, wearing a green version of Kaito's outfit that was at least two sizes too big for him. I looked back at Akaito to notice that he looked a lot more like Kaito in his outfit. My eyes were now fixed on his scarf. It looked rather… fluffy. I kind of wanted to touch it, but decided against it. "Mikuo?" He asked.

Crap, had I missed something he said? "Ah, yes?"

"Did you say you had more than one? I can't leave Nigaito here by himself, but I do want to come. He would probably enjoy it."

I nodded and reached into my pocket. "Yes. In fact, I actually just have two. Here." I held them out to him and he took them, smiling a little.

"Thank you for the offer. I'm looking forward to being there."

"Alright I'll see you there." He turned around and went to close the door, but I had a though and grabbed the back of his jacket. He made a surprised sound and looked over his shoulder. "Uhm… Sorry, I… Do you have transportation? Cause we can give you a ride if you don't. I don't want you to have to walk all the way there."

He blinked as if he didn't believe someone was being so kind to him, but smiled a little anyways. "Yeah, we'd appreciate that. Thanks."

This time he actually managed to get back into his room, and I turned around and went back inside Kaito, Luki, Len, and I's room. I wasn't surprised to see Kaito, the couch, and the floor next to him covered in Ice cream and its cartons. Luki was in the room now, depriving us of tuna, and Len could be heard singing in the shower. I sighed and got another spring onion from the fridge after twenty minutes of convincing Luki I was NOT touching his tuna and sat in the chair near the Kaito/ice cream covered couch.

I gnawed mindlessly on the commonly mistake vegetable, thinking about the concert tonight. It was nice to have someone I kind of knew there. Maybe Akaito and Nigaito will make being there less miserable. But then… What if I mess up? They'll hear it… And compared to Akaito's voice…

What was it with Akaito's voice? It was intimidating, but strangely soothing at the same time. Like a field of spring leeks with a spice to it. The thought made me smile a little and I tried to remember that song Akaito was singing. What was it called..? I know I've heard it. But never like that…

"Mikuo, are you blushing?" Len asked, snapping me out of my thought/daydream. Luki finally looked up from his tuna, and Kaito looked at me as well, upside-down from his position.

I shrank back in the chair, part of my onion sticking out of my mouth as I tried to avert my eyes. Their stares were piercing. After a long, awkward silence, I broke it. "What?"

They all shook their heads and went back to what they were doing, Len now eating a banana. I looked at the spring onion in my mouth and began to wonder if I was really blushing. That's embarrassing… Especially considering what was on my mind. Oh well…

"Boys, what are you doing?" I heard Manager yell before I looked at him. Kaito fell off the couch and Luki groaned, putting another piece of tuna in his mouth while Len just looked up. "Kaito, go take a shower, you can't do a concert covered in ice cream! Luki, you need to be practicing instead of eating, you last performance wasn't as good as it could have been! Len, don't just sit there, go get dressed! And Mikuo, don't get me started on you! Straighten up!"

I groaned and stood up, leaving the room and going across the hall to Akaito again, knocking this time. He answered the door and looked confused and slightly annoyed. "Was there something else you needed, Mikuo?" He asked.

"I'm leaving earlier than everyone else. Do you want to come?"

_A/N: Okay, end chapter! I know that's a bad place to end it, but I was dragging it out needlessly. And I guess this could be my trademark "bad cliffhanger"._

_Let me know if you want another chapter! Read and review!_


	3. Cardio

_A/N: M'k, this took a while, but forgive me. I had writer's block, but a beautiful song on YouTube helped me figure it out! Yaaay!_

_Warnings are same as before, rated M for the reasons needed, and I own NOTHING except for the plot. You got a problem with the rating, then WHY ARE YOU ON THE THIRD CHAPTER? Sheesh…_

_I D0 NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS._

_M'k, so we move on!_

**Circuits - Chapter 3: Cardio**

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

I managed to relax once we were in the limo, but it was eerily quiet. Akaito and his brother, whose name escaped me at the moment, were strangely quiet, and I had to wonder why…

Wait, they're Vocaloids, too, right? But they don't seem to sing much. I sat there and contemplated starting to sing to try and make it less quiet in here, but that seemed a bit show-offy… I didn't want to come off that way… Eventually, I gave up and let it be quiet, but found myself staring at Akaito. His hair was such a bright red… And it was really fluffy… Like his scarf. I really wanted to touch his scarf and see if it really was soft, but again, his personal space prevented me from doing so.

"Mikuo? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

I looked up from his scarf to his eyes and sat up straight. "Uh, yeah, I just got lost in thought."

"I see. So when's the concert again?"

I looked around him to look at the clock in the front of the limo, because I wasn't sure how long we'd been driving around. The concert actually wasn't for another hour or so… Maybe I should treat them to a restaurant? I mean, I felt kind of annoying, so it was the least I could do, right? "It doesn't look like it starts for another hour or so… Is there anywhere you guys want to eat or something? I know this really great place, but feel free to choose anywhere at all."

Akaito's brother, whose name was still escaping me…, looked up at him, seeming to wonder if he had any ideas for places. "Well… We don't really have any ideas. We don't go out much, so… Where do you suggest?"

I thought about it for a minute, then looked out the window to see where we were. "Oh! Driver, stop up here, we want to stop to eat."

"Yes, Hatsune-san." He replied, pulling up to restaurant indicated.

Akaito and his little brother looked out the window and gasped. "That place looks expensive, are you sure you wanna take us there, Mikuo?" Akaito asked, staring the place down.

I nodded just before the driver opened the door next to me. "Of course. I'd love to treat you guys to such a nice place. And I get paid a lot, so I don't mind. Come on." I climbed out of the car and gave a bit of extra money to the driver for this small detour. He obviously wouldn't have planned on such a random stop, so I had to make up for his inconvenience, right?

Some people were just coming out, and they had to be women, so I hid behind Akaito, but to no avail. "Oh my god, it's Mikuo Hatsune!" One of the squealed, both of them running up to us. "Are you with him?" She asked the redhead.

Akaito looked at them strangely and sighed. "Why don't you give the boy some space? Aren't you attending the concert later anyways?" He asked in a semi-polite tone. He seemed to get irritated easily…

"Yes, but now we've seen Mikuo Hatsune in person! We have to tell our friends!" They ran off, dialing their cells and I sighed in relief, leaning my forehead on Akaito's back.

Wait, what?

Stepping back, I chuckled nervously, my face warming up as I hoped Akaito didn't notice. "W-well come on, let's go in, huh?" I walked ahead of them trying to get my face to cool down. Why did it warm up in the first place?

"Does that happen a lot?" Nigaito asked. (Yes, I finally remembered his name!)

I nodded, but sighed heavily. "And it gets old very fast." I walked into the restaurant, Akaito and Nigaito close behind. As soon as we got a table I sat down and tried my hardest to have my eyes everywhere but on Akaito, but I wasn't sure if being stared at by everyone and knowing it was better than being caught staring at Akaito by himself. So I stared at the table, but I must have missed something. The redhead tapped in front of me and I looked up at him.

"Mikuo, are you alright? You're acting really spacey and now you're looking down. Are you sure you can go to the concert?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding I straightened up. "Yeah, yeah, I can. I'm just trying not to stare at things… I tend to do that…"

"Alright, if you're sure."

I felt so awkward for almost the entire rest of the time we were there. I was unable to talk much, and I was acting like such a ditz. I didn't know why I was or why I couldn't help it, and it was really starting to bug me. I sighed randomly as I gnawed on a bit of leek that was on my plate and looked at a nearby clock.

Oh.

Crap.

I immediately stood up, and Akaito and his brother looked at me. "Mikuo?"

"We gotta go, I have to be there in like, 15 minutes, my manager's going to kill me if I'm late…" I must have rambled on for a good minute or so before I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and closed my mouth mid-word so see Akaito shaking his head and chuckling.

"You are such a spaz." He said. "Let's go before your circuits overload."

I felt my face warm up and nodded again before we headed back to the limo. Getting back in, I stared out the window after I told the driver to get to the concert hall quickly. I couldn't seem to get Akaito's chuckling face out of my mind. His smile was really warm, wasn't it?

What on earth was this?

Why was my mind so obsessed with Akaito? I barely know him, I only just met him. What was with him? I wonder why he was taking all these offers from me? Maybe it was cause he needed help? I guess I don't mind if he's only taking advantage of this… It's not going to really do any harm, right? But then again, he's got his little brother, he wouldn't do something like that around him, would he? Maybe if it were for his sake.

But then there's Kaito. He has to fit with this right? Maybe he knows I know Kaito. But how could he possibly know that? I held my head in my hands and shook it, trying to rid myself of the headache this thinking caused. I probably rose curiosity from the Shion department, but…

When we finally got there, I had to say I was lucky. We got there with a few minutes to spare and as soon as I walked backstage, orders were being barked.

"Okay, so Mikuo, you and Miku are going last because you're our stars, alright? Now I don't want you showing your sister up, but I don't want you purposely sucking! Your song list is World Is Mine, Po Pi Po, The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, and a solo song of your choice. You need to let us know what song that is before you go one because you're doing those songs IN THAT ORDER. Now do you need any of that repeated?" Manager asked, obviously running short on breath. He must have had to deal with Kaito and Kaiko already. I nodded and sat down, thinking about what song to sing. I wanted to do something nice. Not something incredibly show-offy, something gentle, maybe…

But then, I wonder what Akaito and his brother are going to sing..? And will they sing separately? Oh god, if I slipped and was horrid, this would be embarrassing… Especially since I need to remember that Akaito is watching… I don't want to look bad after I invited him to come along…

I slouched in my chair and closed my eyes, listening to the meshed sounds of the Vocaloids backstage and the Megurine siblings onstage singing Double Lariat. I listened to the sound of my mechanical heart beating, and when Akaito's voice once again hit my ears, it picked up. I opened my eyes and looked at the redheaded Vocaloid. I wondered why he set me off like that. It boggled my mind. It was then, when I heard my man-made heart pick up more that I decided what I would sing. All I could hope for was that it sounded decent.

**Akaito Shion's POV**

I finished practicing, and I was pretty damn proud of myself. But maybe it could have been better..? Oh, who the hell was I kidding, that sucked… This was an official concert, and I was pretty sure I'd go out there and make a fool of myself… What the hell could I sing that wouldn't make me sound awful?

What was that one song of Kaito's…? I always sound better with his songs… And he did Cantarella, so I can't do that… Maybe… What was it? I looked around to see if I could find him, and when I did, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Kaito?" I asked. He turned around and jumped a little before smiling and hugging me. I squirmed and growled, hitting him in the shoulder. "You know how I feel about that."

He whined and held his shoulder. "Owie… You're so mean to me…" I sighed and waited for him to stop acting like a baby - which was difficult for Kaito - and when he did, he smiled at me again. "So Mikuo got you in here?"

"Yeah. He's a nice guy." I admitted. I couldn't lie with Mikuo there, he really is a real nice guy. But I guess it was a little suspicious how nice he was being to Nigaito and I. But he really isn't the kind of guy who would get a rise out of messing with people. I mean, he's just so innocent, and kinda spacey. But then again…

I heard a snap and looked at Kaito, who had caused it. "So you're liking him?"

"I mean, he's a decent person, yeah. Who wouldn't like him?"

He raised an eyebrow suggestive at me and I raised one in a way to say 'are you fucking kidding me?'. "So you _do_ know what I mean!"

"Course I do, you pervert. And you're disgusting. Is that the first thing that comes to your mind, what the hell, Kai?"

"I wasn't meaning it _that_ badly, I was just wondering if you liked him, is all. You checking him out?" My brother chuckled, and all I could respond to that with was a clean smack across his face.

"I just came over here to ask you about a song, damn it."

He blinked and changed his attitude to happy again. "Nii-san is here for your assistance! What song do you need to know about?"

I sighed. "That's just it, I can't remember the name, and I can't seem to remember all the lyrics right now…"

"Well, sing a little bit, maybe I can figure it out."

I nodded and went to sing, but then my ears were filled with the singing of a lone Vocaloid on stage. I froze almost immediately. It was a medium-pitched voice, soft, gentle, and almost the words themselves were warm.

"Akaito?"

I shushed him and went around to the side of the curtain. I knew that voice was from _somewhere_. But from wherever else it had been it was fucking _amped_. The machine in my chest thudded as deeply as my voice sang, reacting almost impulsively to the voice, and I looked on the stage from the side of the curtain.

That's _Mikuo_? Damn, that boy can sing. What was this song again..? I couldn't seem to remember anything today.

But aside from that, I was rooted to where I stood. I was amazed by how gentle and soft his voice was. I expected his voice to be deep and rough like the rest of us down-pitches… My fingers clutched the curtain, and my stupid mind started thinking on its' own. I began to hear my singing and Mikuo's at the same time.

And it sounded really nice. I had to wonder if it really sounded that way, or if my mind was running wild. On top of this, why was my heart beating so feverishly? And if not for Kaito, I wouldn't have noticed I was clutching it. Damn lump of metal, be quiet in there.

"Akaito~" Kaito said in a singsong voice. "You were listening to Mikuo, weren't you~?"

I looked at him questioningly and rolled my eyes. "_Everyone _is listening to Mikuo. He's singing for the crowd right now. Stupid… Now let's get back to the previous subject." Kaito nodded, but when I tried to sing, I couldn't. Mikuo's voice resounded in my head even after the words left his mouth. Why couldn't I focus on something else for just five minutes?

"Akaito, is Mikuo's voice bad to you?" Kaito asked, looking at me curiously. I stared back, trying to process exactly what he was saying. Before I could shake my head, realizing that he thought I hated Mikuo's voice, he stood up and got up in my face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I blinked and felt my face warm up before I punched him hard across his face. "The hell are you talking about? That's crazy! What are you, nuts? Goodness… I'll figure it out on my own, just stop talking!" I went back to my chair and stared up at the ceiling, digging through my mind for something I could remember on my own. As much as I tried, I couldn't come up with anything. So I closed my eyes and listened to Mikuo instead.

That's when it came to me. The soft, gentle song that he was singing, along with the slamming mechanism in my chest, brought a song to mind. But I couldn't say I was very good at gentle songs. This one, though… Maybe it wouldn't kill me.

And then, as soon as Mikuo walked backstage and over to me, it hit me. I jumped up and grabbed his shoulders. "Mikuo, sing with me."

He blinked, and I could have sworn his face was red, but he looked me in the eyes. "Wh-what? That was really random." He replied. "Uh… S-sure, yeah, I'll… I'll sing with you, Akaito… What song is it?"

Something was off. Wait… It was quiet on the other side of the stage wall. And Mikuo's eyes… "Mikuo, did something go wrong?"

He shook his head and looked down. "No, it… this is usually what happens… Miku gets the entire stadium, I get maybe… a third." I tried to look in his eyes after what he said, but he continued to stare at the floor. I let go of his shoulders, and when he looked up to see why, I brushed the back of my hand against his cheek. He looked like the kind of person to feel a bit better from that.

"That's definitely not right. Come on, sing with me. Show 'em who's boss. Make those fan girls squeal and the men jealous." I smirked and he smiled a bit back. Taking his hand, I walked on to the stage, already knowing it was my turn from Mikuo's jackass manager yelling. "You ready, Mikuo?"

"As soon as you tell me the song." He chuckled.

I whispered it into his ear, and he blushed, but nodded anyway. "You got it?" He nodded again.

We stood a good few feet away from each other and raised our right hands, music coming on from the provider understanding. I smirked, and even though we were facing in opposing directions, I could tell Mikuo was probably smiling. This was the least I could do in return for all he'd done for Nigaito and I already. Help him get the fame he deserved.

_A/N: Okay, that probably sucked. A lot. But I did my best. This was a bit fluffy, but that's what comes before the good stuff in multi-chapter shonen-ai/yaoi fics. There will probably be more fluff next chapter, which I will do my best to get up soon enough._

_So… yus. WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED. MUHAHAHA! _


	4. World Is ?

_A/N: Chapter 4! Prepare for mush and some drama. I dunno. We shall see._

_Warnings: boy love, foul language, and Miku bashing._

_I own nothing but the plot._

_Let's go!_

**Circuits - Chapter 4: World Is..?**

**Akaito Shion's POV**

Pretending there was a wall between us, Mikuo and I looked at each other with determined, knowing expressions.

Vocaloid fans are always suckers for Magnet.

The fact that we're both male only makes it better. The girls were squealing so loud I could barely hear myself sing, and looking out at the crowd, I could see the men wondering things. Quite possibly 'why can't I get my girl to squeal like that?' or some such nonsense. Being a Vocaloid had its perks, but look at what's happened within the last two days, it can also be awful… I had to wonder if this was what it was like for humans.

As Mikuo vocalized at the end of the song, I stood there and wondered why his manager cared so much more about Miku than him. It didn't seem right, and I NEVER liked Miku's voice. It kills me, it really does. But Mikuo's, it wasn't too high like Miku's, and it wasn't too low like Kikaito's. It was, in a word, perfect.

Snapping out of this thought, Mikuo and I waved to the crowd and went backstage, only to have everyone else there staring at us. I broke the silence, feeling awkward, and put on a glaring face, hoping they would back off. "What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? How did you guys do that? That was… That was like perfect!" Kaito exclaimed. "How did you guys harmonize so well, especially with your voice ranges so far away?" Mikuo and I looked at each other, then back at everyone else, then once again before we both finally shrugged.

"It was not perfect!" The annoying, whiny voice of Mikuo's manager yelled. "Well… It was, but that's not good for Miku's reputation!"

"Come on, Mikuo, you know I'm supposed to be the favorite around here, so tone it down!" Miku squealed angrily.

You could almost see the vein throbbing in my forehead as my frustration at them near exploded. "You know what? Mikuo doesn't need this, fuckers! Miku, you need to tone it down, princess, you're so wrapped up in your own self that you don't care what others think about your own brother! And you, Mr. I'm-going-to-order-Mikuo-Hatsune-around-so-he's-not-showing-his-potential, you need to tone it down, too! Miku doesn't deserve _half_ the attention she's getting, so maybe you should cut her back and let Mikuo get a little fame instead of putting your money on that twin-tailed whore!"

In my outburst, I barely noticed that Mikuo looked up at me. I wasn't sure what was on his mind, but hopefully he wasn't upset with me for insulting Miku so badly. But that's really all she was. Since Kaito had taken Nigaito on stage with him earlier to sing, I didn't have to be there any longer, and honestly, I didn't want to.

"Nigaito, come on. Let's go." Before I walked out the door, I knew something was missing… I realized it and turned back to look at the group. "Are you coming, Mikuo?"

He blinked and stared for a few seconds before smiling and following me out the door. We walked all the way back to the hotel, and I didn't mind because I was so pissed. That, and it wasn't THAT far of a walk. At least for a Vocaloid. We didn't really NEED to breathe, you know, just an instinct. When we got up to the hallway our rooms were in, Mikuo tugged on my sleeve. "Uh… Thanks for what you said back there, Akaito. That really meant a lot." He said.

I half-smiled as I turned the key of my room door. "No problem. I only really said what needed to be. You really do deserve better than that, Mikuo." He nodded and went to go into the room he had with the other guys and I had to wonder what the hell he was doing. "Mikuo, what the hell are you doing?"

He turned around to look at me with a questioning face before looking at the doorknob again. "Going back to my hotel room..?"

"Crazy ass…" I chuckled and pulled him away from the door. "My outburst is gonna get you in trouble, and we can't have people yelling at you. Stay with us, you can use the other bed. Nigaito likes to curl up to me and my brothers."

His face then turned as red as my hair. "Nonononononononono, I couldn't do that! I'd be in your space, and there might be the awkward moment where I walk in on somebody changing and-"

Ignoring his rant, I picked him up by the back of his shirt and chuckled. "You're such a spaz." After carrying him into the room, I put him on the spare bed and put a finger to his still ranting lips. "At least humor me for tonight, Mikuo. I'm not letting you get in trouble cause of me."

He stammered a bit, but he finally sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright, but just tonight. I don't want to totally impose on you guys."

"Good. You go on and get anything you need, get changed, it's late. Nigaito and I'll change while you're at it." I received another nod before he left the room to get some things. I could only hope he didn't get bitched out while he was gone.

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

Why can't I say no to Akaito? Probably because he's right, for one thing. That, and he's just been so nice, especially at the concert…

I dug through my things and changed quickly before grabbing a few other items, but before I could walk out the door, Luki was standing in the doorway. "Where you headed, Mikuo?" He asked, looking at me curiously. He looked over my head as if he was looking for something, but he didn't seem to find it, so his eyes went back to me. "Where's Akaito?"

"Across the hall…" I responded truthfully, looking down. Luki was my best friend, and as much as we argued about whether or not I was eating his tuna, I couldn't lie to him.

"You'd better hurry, then, Manager and Miku are on their way up." I looked up at him, and he had that sly Megurine smile on. I gave him a curious look and he chuckled. "I know what it's like for everyone to think your sibling's better than you. You go take some time off, and I never saw you."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Luki!" I said to him before going back in Akaito and Nigaito's hotel room. I walked over to the bed Akaito had dropped me onto earlier and flopped down, dropping my extra things on the floor. I needed to charge for a few hours, I was exhausted… I put so much power into Magnet. But it was worth it. The crowd was cheering, but I had to wonder if it was for me or for Akaito? I looked over at said redhead, and my face warmed up. He pulled his scarf from his neck before he flopped back on he and Nigaito's bed, and all I could do was stare.

Did he intend to sleep without a shirt on? He had an arm over his eyes, so I guessed he wouldn't notice if I was looking. Then I had to ask myself why I _wanted_ to stare. Was I becoming an Akaito stalker? No, no, that can't be it. It's just… hard not to, and I couldn't understand why, along with my constant want to curl up with that bright red scarf of his.

I slammed the pillow into my face and buried my face into it. I had to stop thinking like this, or I'd end up saying something stupid. Which I seemed to be OH so good at lately… I'm such an awkwardloid… Ugh…

"Is something wrong, Mikuo?" Nigaito asked, coughing a few times afterwards. How long had he been there..? I looked up from the pillow and looked at the two Shion brothers that were now looking at me.

"Eh? Ah, no, just… Manager and Miku will be on my case and stuff as soon as I go back there and… I'm just thinking about what to do about it." I replied. Okay, that wasn't exactly what I was slamming my face into the pillow for, but now that I thought about that for a minute, I kinda wanted to upgrade to a dictionary.

Nigaito chuckled, coughing once again, and looked at Akaito. "You can always yell at them again, Nii-san! That made them really quiet!" I had to laugh a little at how cute it was that Nigaito had no problem with Akaito's yelling, much less that he supported it. I had to wonder if all the Shions had that one trait that made you want to stick around them. Well really, Nigaito just made me want to hug him, it was adorable.

"No, no, that would only get him in more trouble. As much as I'd want to because their very presence makes me angry, I don't think it's a good idea. We'll think of something more… eh… decent, I'm sure. But for now let's all get some sleep." Akaito explained, yawning right afterwards. Nigaito and I nodded, and I lay down normally on the bed after Akaito turned the light off. But I still couldn't sleep very well.

What _was _I going to do? Miku and Manager will probably keep me from being in the next concert, if not the next five… I didn't blame Akaito at all, it was my own fault for working so hard and showing off… Oh well… I guess I'd just have to see what would happen…

_A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know, but hey, at least it's not incredibly short. It's about as long as the first chapter, so… Yeah. I'm already working on the fifth chapter, so do not fear!_

_Next chapter will be filled with Akaito using his brain and Mikuo being a spaz as usual. Scary thought, yeah?_


	5. Happii Shinseisaiza

_A/N: Fifth chapter, alright! I'm on a roll! …Sort of. ANYWAYS._

_Warning are the same as usual._

_Rated M for the reasons I have already stated and reasons that occur later._

_Now, to the chapter!_

**Circuits - Chapter 5: Happii Shinseisaiza**

**Akaito Shion's POV**

I had to say, this had to be the best idea I'd ever woken up to. I never really thought too much when I woke up, but this was an exception, I suppose. Hopefully, Mikuo'd go for it.

Just one problem.

"Nigaito, where's Mikuo?" I asked, looking at my brother who was drinking some hot green tea.

He looked towards the door, coughing. I really had to get him a doctor... "He left earlier, saying that he didn't want to overstay his welcome." He explained.

Shit. This would not end well.

"MIKUO HATSUNE!" Yep. There's the yelling. I stood up, and not bothering to change into normal clothes, I walked out the door, not having to mover much further, because whoever was yelling at him had now backed him into my chest.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I demanded, glaring at the one who had yelled, Miku.

"You stay out of this! You've done enough! I'm just letting Mikuo know that he shouldn't be taking my fame away from me!" She shrieked. Ow… I could swear my ears are bleeding just from her talking. Ugh, if I had to hear her sing…

"Well you know what, maybe Mikuo shouldn't be here!" Mikuo looked up at me with a confused expression, and I gave him a look that said 'I know what I'm doing'. "He doesn't need this. He has more potential than you ever could, and you saw it last night! You know you did, you're just too spoiled to appreciate it. Mikuo's staying with us." I held on to Mikuo's shoulders tightly, hoping he wouldn't object. "We're gonna show you just who exactly's the best. Mikuo."

She opened her mouth to yell some more, but I covered my ears and used my elbow to lead Mikuo back into Nigaito and I's room. Closing the door, I uncovered my ears and sighed in relief. "Akaito, you don't have to do this, and frankly, this is crazy! it's the two of us against the seven of them!" He exclaimed, looking up at me.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. You deserve better. And if I know Kaito, he won't stand for this. He wouldn't join us, no, but we'll be alright. Trust me, this is the best idea I've ever had."

He sighed. "You're sure?" I nodded and sat down.

"All we need is a few good gigs, some really good ones, and then after a while, we'll be even more famous than… Than the Kagamine Twins! This'll be great! You'll get the fame you deserve, we won't have to keep staying in a hotel, and I can pay any medical bills I'll need for Nigaito!" This was starting to sound even better than it did when I woke up this morning! Man, why didn't I think of this earlier?

"That does sound nice…" I saw him look over at Nigaito, smiling a little. "And Nigaito does need medical attention… We don't know what we're doing, we were designed to sing…" He then nodded and smiled at me. "That sounds great. But where to start?"

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "That's… the part I'm still working on. I guess we might be able to sing at like, clubs and bars and stuff."

"But what about Nigaito? There's no way we could even get him _in_ a club or bar. Not to mention how bad that would be. It's definitely not a good place at all for him, especially since he's sick."

"We could always get someone to watch him. You alright with that, Nigaito?" I looked to him as I asked the question and he nodded before coughing into his scarf.

"As long as it's someone I know, it's alright with me." He replied, coughing shortly after. He definitely needed a doctor soon… Every time he even nods, he coughs…

I looked back to Mikuo. "So, you wanna stay here with Mikuo while I go look for something? You might get attacked by a rabid fan girl, especially after your last performance." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Just be careful out there, this city isn't exactly nice…" He said.

I nodded and stood up, grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom to change. I'll say it again that this is my best idea ever.

…

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

After Akaito left, I sat on the bed, and Nigaito and I seemed to have a calm, gentle, non-hostile staring contest for what seemed like an hour until Nigaito spoke up after coughing.

"Are you in love with Nii-san?" He asked. I nearly choked on nothing and I fell off the bed before crawling back up. I looked at him wide-eyed, wondering why he would ask something like that.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, still trying to recover from his surprise attack.

He coughed again and looked me in the eyes, looking determined and innocent at the same time. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, no. I mean, I just met him yesterday, so… There's no reason I should be. And- and we're both boys, too, so…"

"That shouldn't stop anybody. And for just yesterday, I'd say you know Nii-san very well already." He smiled behind his scarf, and all I could do was shake my head.

"Nigaito, p-please, can we not talk about this?"

He huffed, which caused him to cough, but he nodded. "So what _do _you think about Nii-san?"

This kid.

Is stubborn.

"What do I think about Akaito?" I thought to myself for a minute. I had to answer him honestly with that cute little face of his. Akaito… "I guess… He's really nice, and he just seems like a really warm, comfortable person to be around… Just an all-around good person."

"I knew it, you are in love with him!"

My face warmed up considerably and I shook my head feverishly. "Nigaito, let's not be crazy! I just said he was nice, that's all!" Despite my efforts to convince him that I was _not_ in love with his brother, he skipped off out of the room and I chased after him, hoping he wasn't doing anything crazy… He's sick, too, he shouldn't be skipping off anywhere!

I followed him down to the lobby, where I found him talking to Luki, who for some reason was just hanging out down here.

"Nigaito!" They both looked up at me as I walked over to them, and Luki was giving me this awkward look. "What?"

"Mikuo, sit down for a minute, will you?" Looking at him curiously, I did so, and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

I could've sworn my face was a brighter red than Akaito's hair. "D-don't be ridiculous! What gives you that idea?" I demanded, throwing his arm off my shoulders.

"That's what the kid's been saying."

I looked at Nigaito in fear. "Nigaito, you know it's not good to lie, right?"

"But I'm not lying!" He exclaimed. "You're in love with Nii-san, I can tell!" I just sat there, confused and embarrassed. What did Nigaito think he was saying? I'm not in love with Akaito, he's just a really good friend, is all! Goodness, Akaito hadn't even been gone all that long, and I was already having difficulties… I'm so hopeless…

"Nigaito, really, I am not in love with your brother, that is five kinds of crazy. It's just a casual friendship kind of relationship, honest! So please, _please_, stop saying that."

"Nii-san!"

Well that was random thing to yell.

"What are you two doing in the lobby?" The voice of the redhead we had been speaking of said.

Well, then, I guess it wasn't so random after all.

I tilted my head backward to look at him, and he was smirking in a way that said 'I am a genius'. Which, at this point in time, he was really starting to act like one. "You're back already?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, giving me this weird look. "I'd been gone for like, two hours, I think…"

Was he? I really had lost track of time… Huh. Blinking, I focused on him again, feeling like I'd missed him say something. "Huh?"

Akaito chuckled and shook his head. "You really are a spaz, Mikuo."

"How many times can you say that in a few days?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As many as it takes for you to stop being one. Anyways, let's get back up to the room, we gotta work some things out. Come on, Nigaito." Nigaito nodded and followed Akaito as he started walking, and I simply stood there, feeling very out of my element. Was that all it took to get Nigaito to listen, or was it Akaito? Or was I bad with kids? Well, I'm only 16, I don't have to be good with kids.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a smack to the back of my head which had been Luki's hand. I looked at him, and he was smirking. Like an idiot. That was a smirk I expected from Kaito. That perverted, idiotic 'there's something on your mind, Mikuo' smirk. "Mikuo, I think your man's leaving you~" He teased.

My face warmed up and I hit him in his arm, giving him a death glare. "Not funny, Luki! I already told you, I don't like him like that."

"And Len hates bananas."

I blinked. "What, no he doesn't."

He literally face palmed and dragged me into the elevator. "Akaito's right, you _are_ being a spaz lately. Obviously Len doesn't hate bananas, he loves them. Remember that thing called sarcasm?"

Ohh… "Oh, I got it…"

…Wait.

"HEY! I am not!" I yelled at him, resisting shoving a leek down his throat.

He gave me a skeptical look and I turned my head from him. "Mikuo, I see the way you look at him. And you're always so spacy and everything around him, man. Look at the big picture, you're in love with him. And there really isn't a problem with it. You've seen Kaito and Len. And then Meito and I. It's so obvious, and no one you know would get on your case about it, so why are you-" I cut him off there, covering his mouth with my hand.

"Luki, stop. I'm not afraid of getting grief, I'm not in denial. I. Don't. Love. Akaito. The End. Period. End of conversation."

Of course, being Luki, he had to be defiant and do what he could to get his point across, licking my hand.

"LUKI!" I drew my hand back, looking at it before wiping it off on his arm. "Why can't you be more like Luka personality wise? That's just gross…"

"You're such an uke, Mikuo."

I felt my face warm up again and looked away from him. "Luki, just shut up."

He sighed heavily and I heard him lean against the wall of the elevator. "Alright, alright. But I'm going to say "I told you so" when the time comes."

Aw leeks, he's just as stubborn as Nigaito…

I was quick to exit the elevator and get to the hotel room I now stayed in with Akaito and Nigaito, and when I walked in, Akaito looked up at me curiously.

Dear god, please let Nigaito not have said anything like that to Akaito. "What took you so long?" He asked.

THANK YOU!

"I spaced out again, and then Luki started talking and he took forever to stop… Sorry about that." I replied, sitting down next to him.

"It's alright. But, you gotta stand right back up. See, we gotta go to the store, cause we don't exactly have the money to get any of the food at this hotel, and really, I'd just prefer the store. You know, since we only eat certain food and stuff."

Store? He meant a grocery store? Where I could get attacked by fangirls? Not again…

_A/N: And we're leaving it off in awkward places again! But this one was running real long, so I had to put it down or it'd get too lengthy._

_BUT. Good stuff in the next chapter and funny stuff in the chapter after that! So it's all good!_

_NOW. If you can guess who Nigaito's babysitter will be, please visit the front desk to get your cookie._


	6. SPICE!

_A/N: THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!_

_Chapter se-_

_Six. *shifty eyes*_

_I own nothing except for the plot!_

_Onward, my loyal subjects._

**Circuits - Chapter 6: SPICE!**

**Akaito Shion's POV**

Poor, poor Mikuo. The guy couldn't quite get away from girl when they surrounded him, could he? I chuckled a little at the amount of what looked like 7 or 8 year old girls that were surrounding him and some of them pulling on his sleeves. His fans ranged to even little girls. Oh yeah, man, that concert killed.

I walked over and patted all their heads, managing to convince them to leave him alone nicely, and we walked back over to Nigaito, who was staring at a bunch of green apples. "Go ahead and get some, Nigaito." I said, ruffling his hair. His face lit up and he literally filled a bag to the brim with them. Mikuo was chuckling, but I could tell he was trying not to. It was kinda cute how he always tried so hard not to offend people.

…Did I really just think that? Did I just call Mikuo "cute"? I must be tired… I shook my head to try and wake myself up since I was obviously tired, but it didn't seem to be working because now I heard a voice that was annoyingly familiar. Why was Gakupo in my head, even if I am tired?

No. I wasn't tired. There he was, with the eggplant. Luka was with him, too. Hitting him with a tuna. Suddenly, I got a chill up my spine from something touching my leg, and I looked down before nearly yelling. THE FUCK IS THIS, THE LOVECHILD OF A VOCALOID AND AN OCTOPUS?

"Tako Luka!" Mikuo exclaimed, pulling it off of me with some effort. "Then is Luka here..?" Obviously, he had not seen her beating Gakupo with her favorite fish.

"Akaito-kun!" Gakupo called. Dear god, help me. I faked a smile and looked at Gakupo and Luka as they walked toward us. The Kamuis were good friends of Nigaito and I's family, but… Gakupo was annoying as hell. And he was kinda…

"Stupid!" Luka had finished my mental sentence out loud, emphasizing it with a tuna to the back of Gakupo's head. Luka… scares me. She truly does. I don't know what Gakupo sees, or saw, in her, but that woman scares me. To the point that I kind of want to hide behind Mikuo. But then Mikuo would get hurt, wouldn't he, so maybe I should stand in front of him and hide behind Gakupo..?

Mikuo must be rubbing off on me because the next thing I knew, somebody hit me in the head and yelled at me, so I must have spaced out. "Heh, what?" I asked. I looked at Gakupo, who had been the one to smack me, and he chuckled.

"You don't usually space out. Something on your mind?" He asked. I sighed and responded with a different thing that was on my mind.

"Mikuo and I need to find someone to watch Nigaito so that we can go perform." Mikuo and I then looked at each other and shrugged. "…But we don't know a lot of people."

"Well, I can watch him for you." Luka said, dropping her Tuna in the cart she and Gakupo had. I had to admit, since Mikuo trusts Luki, we can trust Luka, right? It's only a couple of days, so more than likely, Nigaito won't be too much trouble. He does get hyper like Raito on coffee when bored…

"But Luka, you have to do a concert tonight." I heard Gakupo say.

"Then guess who's babysitting?"

"Hell no!" I yelled. Oh no. No, that's not happening.

"Why not, Akaito?" Mikuo asked, looking shocked by my almost instant reaction.

"Because Gakupo isn't exactly smart."

"Hey!" Gakupo yelled, faking a pained expression.

"What if I gave Nigaito my cell number so he can call me if Gakupo decides to do anything _incredibly_ stupid? But I'm sur he'll find the sense to behave." Luka explained, giving the purple samurai a glare afterwards. Maybe he'll be tamed with fear.

"Yeah, I guess that works. You alright with that, Nigaito?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded, coughing a couple times. "That's alright, Nii-san."

"Crap! Ah, can you guys take him now?" Mikuo asked, his eyes locked on something on one of the walls.

"Mikuo, what's up?" I asked, my eyes following where he was looking.

Shit.

"It's already almost time to be there?"

"We'll take Nigaito, you two go on." Luka said, taking one of Nigaito's hands and putting his apples in the cart.

I nodded, and Mikuo and I left, heading to where we were going to perform.

…

"Akaito, question?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What on earth to a couple of Vocaloids sing for a bunch of drunks?" He indicated the large amount of stumbling, slurr-voiced people in the bar, and I chuckled.

"I answer your question with another, Mikuo. What do people do when they're drunk?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Slurr, stumble, have se-" He blinked instead of finishing his list and looked at me. "No." I nodded. "No!" I kept nodding, and he kept shaking his head. "Nononononononononono-"

"Mikuo, calm down! It's just a couple of songs. Trust me, it'll be fine."

He sighed in defeat and nodded. "What songs, pray tell?"

"The Madness of Duke Venomania and SPICE!."

He hit his head on the wall a few times but nodded again before we headed toward the miniature stage in the bar.

"Mikuo!" A slurred, slightly high-pitched voice called. I went to see who it was, but my teal-haired friend stopped me.

"Please. Don't. It's just Meito, Dell, and their drunken sisters being insane again." He explained, continuing to walk. I shrugged before we both got on stage, and the guy who gave us the job started playing The Madness of Duke Venomania.

…

SPICE! Was making me lose my mind. Though I faced everyone in the bar, my eyes couldn't move from Mikuo. Though I'd seen the damn dance on everyone, Mikuo made it different somehow.

Matching each other's movements step-for-step, I was glad the song was close to ending, but it didn't change the way Mikuo pulled the dance off; His fingers running through his hair, the other hand running down his side as a breathy "kanjite" left both our mouths.

The hell was wrong with me? Why the hell am I even paying this close attention? Am I turning into a creeper or something? Mentally sighing, I went to look at Mikuo, but her was no longer on the stage.

"Meito, c'mon, sober up and let go!" I heard Mikuo yell. Getting off the stage, I walked over to the two of them and separated them.

"Hands to ourselves." I chuckled, patting Mikuo's head. This guy got himself into some awkward situations, didn't he? "uo, you're going to end up in a very awkward situation because of your little air-filled head one day, you know that?"

His face flushed and he looked off to the side. "Probably, yeah… Anyways, let's get going before the bar gets in too much of a mess."

"That's a good idea." And looking around, I could tell it wasn't too far from it.

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

I sighed in relief when we got back to the hotel room and collapsed on one of the beds, not caring which one. I was _exhausted_. I never want to move my hips ever again.

I sat up and took one of my sleeves off, fanning myself with it before my hand nearly trembled.

Why? _Why,_ can't Akaito _ever _keep his jacket on? Furthermore, why does it bother me so much? I wanted to sigh, but my heartbeat hurt my chest.

Wait, what?

I looked at my almost visibly throbbing chest, then back at Akaito, my eyes scanning him for a reason why my heart would act this way.

Leeks, did I need to? His chest was heaving lightly, his skin was sweat-licked, and his hair was a mess and all over the place. But that didn't answer why I was such a spaz around him.

Luki was right, wasn't he? It's evident, especially now. I hate it when Luki's right. Know-it-all…

"Mikuo, you okay over there?" Akaito asked. I looked up, and he was sitting right in front of me, looking curious. Jumping a little from surprise, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I replied quickly.

"Nothing, you just seemed…bothered."

"'Bothered'?"

"Yeah, like…uh…never mind, it's obviously in my head."

I blinked, but flopped back down, trying to erase the past few thoughts from my mind and failing miserably. Especially when our performance from the bar wouldn't lave my head. I could clearly hear him singing SPICE! Still, and it was not helping my currently arising (no pun intended) situation.

I felt what I thought was Akaito getting up and went to sit up, but I hit my head on something - Akaito's forehead. We stared at each other for a good few minutes until Akaito tilted his head to the side.

I was _not _expecting him to kiss me. At all.

HOLY- Wait, what?

I pushed him off of me, but looked him straight in the eyes before talking. "Wh-why's you do that?" I asked, feeling my face warm up.

He looked confused for a minute before fakely chuckling. "Conflict of interest?" Before I could reply, he was trying to stand up.

"Hey- Akaito!" I grabbed his scarf to keep him from going anywhere - seriously, did he ever take that thing off? - and this resulted in him falling on top of me. I really am an enormous klutz.

This has to be the most awkward moment of my life.

My face more than likely matched his hair, and I tried to hide behind his equally red scarf. I peeked over it to look into Akaito's eyes again, him now propped up on his elbows, looking confused. "Make up your mind, Mikuo."

I thought about it for a minute or so before coming to a decision, letting go of his scarf and reaching up.

He needed to lay off the peppers. My lips and tongue stung from the aftermath of habanero peppers inside of Akaito's mouth. On the other hand, he was warm. Very, _very_ warm. Leeks, the man was burning up, what's up with him?

My question was answered when Akaito's tongue was no longer in my mouth, but on my throa-ah~!

I let out a noise that seemed like SPICE!'s little sibling, something that Akaito was doing making my earlier problem worse. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, straightening it out as I ran my free hand up and down his spine. _God_, I knew this was wrong, only having known him for a few days, but I _wanted_ it. I couldn't help a small whine when his tongue flicked against my ear as he held my tightly.

"Roll your hips again, for me, yeah?" He breathed in my ear. "Do SPICE! Again, Mikuo."

I kissed him in response before doing as he asked, rolling my hips against his. Akaito grunted a little, nuzzling my face a bit before he slipped me out of my shirt. My face warmed up considerably, even more so when his hand trailed down my leg.

Our performance at the bar must have really fired him up. Was he drunk?

"Are you drunk?" I asked, half-joking,

He chuckled and pulled my boots off. "Nope." He then looked at the length of my boots, and I chuckled nervously. "…Mikuo?"

"No, no, just- ignore that." I pulled him back down and kissed him.

"But-"

"Ignore it." I kissed him roughly, and he made a surprised noise, but put me flat on my back again.

The rest of our clothes came off quickly, also answering my scarf question. No. He never took it off. Ever. His hands were everywhere, and so were mine. I couldn't tell who was doing what until I felt something painful in my backside.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh… Right, Luki said this hurt like hell…"

"Ah, take it like a man, Mikuo!" He chuckled and then kissed me, licking everywhere in my mouth as I felt more pain. It got better after a while, and I hoped it would stop altogether, but nope.

And a large sharp pain let me know I was being fucked. Oh god, it hurt, but it was good at the same time. How does that happen? Maybe it was like spicy food, it hurts, but it's also good… Comparing sex to food, that was one to tell Luki.

Ah-ah-ah~ God… "Akaito…" I couldn't help but say his name, because right now, that's all that was on my mind. He sighed my own into my ear as he moved in and out, and I clawed into his back. "Akaito, don't be gentle…" I whined. I didn't know why I was acting like this, why was I acting like this?

He chuckled and bit my lip. "If that's what you want."

Oh leeks. I was in for it.

OW! Ah, God…

Akaito pinned me down harder, pounding into me as he bit my neck, and I clawed at his back, breathing heavily. Our mechanical hearts were audible, and I could feel his, so he must have been able to feel mine. This wasn't the only part of me that I felt pulsing, and I liked it… Oh, God, that was an understatement, I loved it.

I grabbed on to his shoulders and nuzzled his scarf to the side a little, biting his neck so I wasn't just lying there. It wasn't fair to him, was it? No. He groaned and said my name huskily. I could've sworn I would have melted right there, but again, that wouldn't have been fair. I rolled my hips into his, and I got him moaning alongside me.

I took a minute to stare up at him. He looked like he did earlier only messier. His hair was far from straightened out, he looked exhausted to hell, and his chest was heaving like he would pass out, but when I looked at his face, oh God, I could have done the same.

We were both panting enough to put a pack of dogs to shame, and if I hadn't come there and then I would have gone into cardiac arrest. I felt Akaito do the same, and my face turned a red to rival himself.

**Akaito Shion's POV**

I might come again just looking at Mikuo. He was an absolute mess, and I could only imagine what I looked like. I moved his hair out of his face to I could see him clearly and chuckled at how flushed he was. He really was a girl sometimes, but… I loved him. There it is.

I layed down next to him, pretty damn sure my arms would have given out on me if I hadn't, and pulled him to me. He made a surprised noise from how sudden it was, and all I could do was chuckle. I wasn't sure if either of us could really speak after that, as heavy as we were breathing, but I wasn't about to ruin this by trying. I just held him close and wondered if I would have to cancel tomorrow's performance if I hurt his ass too much.

_A/N: IT'S TRUE! I write sex scenes better on the computer! I couldn't get this on paper to save my life, probably because I didn't want my parents to accidentally find it. *shifty eyes* I would have been screwed. And not in the good way like our friend Mikuo here._

_Okay, if that wasn't as messy and hot as you would have liked, I apologize, but I tried… It's hard to write sex scenes in the first person, especially if_

_1. You're not experienced in said situation._

_2. You are not a gay man and have never done this. (BTW I meant no offense if anyone found that offensive)_

_ANYWAYS. I hope you all liked this, and I will attempt to get the next chapter up ASAP._


	7. The Madness of Babysitter Kamui

_A/N: My computer hath returned to me! AGAIN. Oy. SO. I will now give this to you._

_You should know by now that I do not own anything in this fanfic except for the plot and my fanmade vocaloid (UTAU?) If she shows up. Which she probably will sometime in the future as a random cameo._

_This is rated M for obvious reasons. *cough*chapter6*cough*_

_SO ONWARD WE GO!_

**Circuits - Chapter 7: The Madness of Babysitter Kamui**

**Gakupo Kamui's POV**

What on earth did Luka get me into?

I had speant all of yesterday chasing down Nigaito, and when I got him to calm down, I was too exhausted to keep him amused, so he just got hyper again! Why didn't they warn me about this?

To make matters worse, Kiyoteru came over with heaven knows how many bags of coffee, and now they are both bouncing off the walls - and very literally, too! All I could bring myself to do was sit on the couch with an eggplant and Tako Luka as I waited for the caffeine to wear off.

I had to wonder what Kiyoteru's classroom was like. This was insane...

No.

This was madness. I want my Luka!

"What in the hell happened here? It's like Owata or something!" I heard someone yell. I looked to the door to see my sister, Gakuko, standing there with a giant bag of eggplants.

Never was I EVER so glad to see my sister.

"Gakuko! I'm SO glad to see you!" I cried, running over to her and hiding behind her. I was pretty sure Tako Luka had latched on to my head, as well. "I got left in the care of Akaito's little brother, and Luka left me all alone, and then Kiyoteru came here and made him all hyper, and I'm thoroughly scared for my life! Help me!"

"Why don't you just sing with him or something?"

"I tried, but he keeps running off when I try to sing with him cause he says the song bores him!"

"Oh. Then you're screwed."

I was, wasn't I? I'm doomed...

"''?" Kiyoteru asked, jumping up and down infront of us like a maniac. I could only barely figure out what he was saying because it was a lot like The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.

"No. No more coffee." I said. "You're killing me, Kiyoteru."

"!" He began to jump more, and I seriously feared for my life now. "..."

"COOOOOFFEEEEEEE!" Nigaito yelled, jumping on the couch.

CRAP! I ran over and grabbed him while he was in the air and held him still until the crazy left him. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't.

"Alrighty, Kiyoteru, I think it's time for you to go, now." Gakuko said, ushering the teacher out the door.

"Okay, Nigaito, listen to me very carefully, okay?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, seeming to have calmed down. "I'm going to teach you a song, okay? You've never heard it before, so it shouldn't be boring."

He nodded feverishly, looking excited now. "Okay! Is it a Luka song?"

"No, not quite." I went over to a drawer and dug out some lyrics, handing them to him. "Now this song is a little fast, so try to keep up with me."

"Okay!"

**...**

That night, since Nigaito was finally calm and asleep, I crawled into bed, my throat exhausted after my attempts to teach Nigaito some of my songs. Only one got to him because he'd heard the rest... It makes me wonder where on earth he hears these things...

"Gakupo!" I heard Nigaito cry as my door was thrown open. I sat up immediately, trying not to whine. The bright light from the hall hurt...

"Yes, Nigaito?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to keep from collapsing back down. He crawled into my bed, clinging to me and shaking a little. The poor boy probably had a nightmare. "Nigaito, what's wrong? You have a nightmare?"

He nodded and held on tighter. "I had a nightmare that I was locked in a room, and the only thing I could hear was Miku singing over and over again!" He cried.

OH, THIS POOR BOY. I gasped out loud and held him. "You poor thing. Uncle Gakupo is here to save you from the evil twin-tailed horror." At least we had one thing in common.

**...**

The next morning was surprisingly easier. We woke up - he insisted that he stay with me so he wouldn't have that horrid nightmare again - and I made him the BEST breakfast ever. Eggplant omelet. It doesn't get better than that, now does it? I gave him a green apple to go with it because he liked them so much, and we sat down. It then got interesting when he asked a certain question.

"Do you think Nii-san's in love with Mikuo, too?" He asked. I had nearly choked on my eggplant at the time. "I'm sorry, are you okay, Uncle Gakupo?"

I nodded. "You caught me off guard, is all. What makes you say he is?" I asked. I was always a little nosy in people's relationships. I couldn't help it, I just always wanted to know.

"Well, I'm almsot certain that Mikuo's in love with Nii-san because he says he really likes him because he's nice to him. His face also gets kinda red, so that means he likes him, right? That's what Kaito said about Len-nee-chan!"

"Well, I guess... Have you asked Akaito about it?"

"Well, no..."

"Maybe you should when he picks you up today."

"Okay!"

That is officially the most awkward conversation I've ever had with a child. Except maybe when Yuki asked "Why does Hiyama-sensei always look like he hurt his leg when he comes out of the Teacher's Lounge?". I did my best to keep from saying anything that would reveal Kiyoteru's awkward Teacher's lounge activities, and I'm pretty sure I did a good job!

"Hey, Uncle Gakupo?"

I looked at him and tilted my head a little. This kid asked a lot of questions...

"Why does Luka hurt you so much?" I nearly died. Luka does hurt me a lot, doesn't she? Oh... I slammed my head on the table and threw my hands up.

"OWATA!" Before I knew it, he was laughing like a madman, so I looked up. he responds well to humor! This is how I can avoid any more questions! "Nigaito, have you heard your brother sing 'Yami no Ou'?"

He blinked and thought about it for a minute. "Which one?"

** Akaito Shion's POV**

"Mikuo, does it really hurt that bad? We're five feet from Gakupo's place!" I said, pointing out what I had said. He had been trying his hardest not to limp the whole way here, but obviously, the Ibuprofen was wearing off.

"You weren't exactly gentle with me, Akaito." He replied, taking a long, limping stride forward. I chuckled and walked up to Gakupo's house.

"You asked me not to."

He froze and slammed his head into a wall. "I did, didn't I? It was a good idea at the time..."

"That's what Gakupo said about The Madness of Duke Venomania, and it got a pissed Luka on his ass."

"Most things are a good idea at the time of doing them."

"Yeah, but you're still a good idea." Oh, shit I was going to slapped with a leek now...

"...Akaito, you don't want me to make it over there."

"I'm sorry, Mikuo!"

"You should be."

I sighed in relief and knocked on the door, seeing as Mikuo had almost made it to the house, and heard a bunch of things fall to the floor. Yep, this was Gakupo's house, alright...

The door opened, and I - as well as my leg - were hugged. When I looked up, I saw Gakupo, and down, I saw Nigaito.

"Nii-san! Where's Mikuo-nee-chan?"

I lost all control laughing. Oh GOD, that's hilarious! Mikuo-nee- OH, THAT'S AWESOME!

On the other hand, how did Nigaito know...?

OH, PAIN. There's pain on the back of my head, oh, Mikuo hit me...

"Don't encourage that!" Mikuo yelled at me, his face as red as my hair. "N-Nigaito, please don't call me nee-chan."

"But you ARE Nee-chan! Aren't you in love with Nii-san?" Nigaito asked. I had to admit, that's embarrassing... How on earth would he know that? "Oh yeah, Nii-san, Uncle Gakupo told me to ask you, are you in love with Mikuo? Cause then he really IS nee-chan! I just wasn't sure, so I went ahead and called him that..."

I ignored all of that question except for the fact that he called Kamui "Uncle Gakupo".

"Eh, Gakupo, why is he calling you 'Uncle'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he had an awful nightmare last night, so he came running, and I called myself his uncle to make him feel comforted and safe, and then it kinda stuck..." The samurai said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Gakupo also taught me this cool song!" Nigaito exclaimed, coughing and clearing his throat afterwards. Aw, this would be adorable... "Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru-"

"STOP THAT!" I yelled, but not so loud as to sound angry. "Nononononononono, don't sing that, Nigaito!"

"Huh? Why not? I like it..."

"Because that's a bad song, and it made Luka angry at Gakupo. Now excuse me one moment, stay with Mikuo."

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

This was not going to be pretty... I'd seen Akaito's temper only once, but it was NOT a force to be up against. I covered Nigaito's ears to protect him from Akaito's violent cussing that was bound to ensue. But man, I wished I had the ability to sit down right now, my legs are killing me...

"Gakupo, what the hell was going through your head, teaching him the Madness of FUCKING DUKE VENOMANIA? What the hell is wrong with you? He's only like, 10 years old, I don't want him know what any of that means! If he asks me ONE time what "libido" or "harem" means, I'm going to make sure you won't have children! If you EVER teach him one of those crazy songs ever again, This is going to get ugly!" I heard him yell. I was sure that Nigaito could probably hear him anyways, but I was determined to at least try.

"But he knows Cantarella!" Gakupo exclaimed, sounding scared for his life. In all honesty, he should be...

"THAT ONE'S AT LEAST SUBTLE! Good god, Gakupo, what is the matter with you? This is almost as bad as that time at the last Halloween party where Meiko and Meito got drunk and broke out into Repulsive Food Eater, Conchita!"

"Okay, it's not THAT bad..."

"Gakupo, you used the word 'libido' around a ten-year-old boy. IT'S BAD."

"Okay, okay, I'll never do it again!"

"Good."

I sighed and uncovered Nigaito's ears when Akaito came back outside. "Are you done with your temper tantrum, Akaito?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Yes, thank you. Alright, let's get going."

"Okay. Thank you, Gakupo!" I called back, making sure Gakupo knew we were grateful anyways.

"No problem! You two lovebirds take care now!" Akaito and I's faces turned red, and we yelled back at him in unison.

"DON'T CALL US THAT!"

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, my computer keeps getting hurt for some reason or another..._

_Anyways. At least you have it now, but I'm sorry it was so short. OTL I'm trying to figure out how to continue, so this is like a humorous filler chapter._

_I WILL RETURN SOON!_

_Read and Review!_


	8. Wana o Shikakeru

_A/N: Alrighty, well, it's about time to get serious here and step away from the humor. Just for a little bit. There's gonna be bits and pieces, and later on, some dark humor, so... Yah._

_Anyways. You should know by now what this is rated and WHY as of chapter 6. Of course, there might be a couple more reasons later, but NO SPOILERS. MUHAHAHA_

_I own nothing here, and by now, I don't think there's a way for my VoyakUTAU to make it in here. But hey, I'm full of surprises. Maybe. She might end up in another one of my filler chapters like The Madness of Babysitter Kamui. That would be interesting. Nah, I'll make her her own fic._

_ANYWAYS. Shall we read? Yus. By the way, digital cookie if you can guess what song the title's from._

**Circuits - Chapter 8: Wana o Shikakeru**

**Akaito Shion's POV**

"The hell is this?" I yelled. I was sure I had scared Mikuo and Nigaito shitless, but it needed to be shouted. I couldn't believe this, that bitch!

"Akaito, what's the matter?" Mikuo asked, sounding like I'd nearly given him a heart attack. I turned up the TV so he could hear what was wrong.

'Honestly, I don't understand what Mikuo and that stupid redhead think they're gonna accomplish. I'm already so popular, and they have to start so small, they'll never catch up, let alone be better. Mikuo should stay in my shadow where he belongs." Miku said pridefully on the news. If I didn't know any better (and if I didn't have to pay for it) I would have thrown the TV out the window simply because it had Miku's face on it.

"The hell does she think she is, bashing us like that? You're easily 15 million times better than that twin-tailed little-" I stopped ranting when I heard Nigaito say something.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" He asked. I looked and Mikuo had his face buried in a pillow with his knees pulled up to him. I cooled down and sat next to him, putting my arms around him.

"Mikuo, are you alright?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He shook his head and unburied his face, looking at me.

"Akaito, she's right. We're not going to get anywhere." He replied. "What can we do on our own?"

"Don't start thinking like that. Now listen, I gurantee you that reporters are gonna be all over this soon, so then we can trash her back. Miku doesn't have the slightest idea what we're capable of. You know you're better than her." I assured him, kissing his cheek.

"How do you know that? For all I know, I'm awful..."

"Remember Magnet? Whe had a crowd of thousands of people cheering and asking for an encore. But you know whose name I heard most? Yours. The entire stadium echoed in 'Mikuo Hatsune'. It's not hard to see or hear why, either. You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard. You trust me, right?" He smiled and nodded, settling into my arms. I was sure things were fine until the door busted open and Meito ran in, causing Mikuo to nearly have a heart attack for the second time in less than half an hour.

"Guys, shit's going down like I don't know what!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Meito, what's the matter?" Mikuo asked, sitting up. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was simply drunk.

"The bar that you guys performed at... You had another appearance planned, right? Tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

**...**

"What in the world?" Mikuo demanded, looking panicked. I had to admit, I wasn't exactly calm. The instruments and anything musical were shattered and dented beyond repair, and no one had a clue what happened. "What are we going to do now?"

I thought about it, and I wasn't sure. We had no way of actually gettiong a concert, and there wasn't another place we could get paid to sing.

"It looks like something is going to prevent Shion-san and Hatsune-san from performing tonight!" I heard someone exclaim. I groaned and turned to see reporters. this was _not_ the time.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll figure something out." Mikuo said, I assume to make it look like we weren't in trouble.

"Hatsune-san, what do you think about your sister's earlier broadcast? Do you regret leaving your previous singing occupation?"

"Not at all. I'm a thousand times happier this way." I smiled a little. I knew I was only about less than half of what made him happier, but I still like to hear it when he's happy.

"Shion-san, how do you feel about Miku-chan?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I think she's a narcissistic bitch who doesn't belong in the music industry." The reporters and camera people made noises that sounded like the equivalent of "burn", so I stepped it up a bit. "Hell, the only reason she's singing at all is probably cause her manager gets laid any time he wants and just has to threaten her 'career'. Miku Hatsune is a twin-tailed 'musical' nightmare. If she wants to bash us, the bitch can bring it on."

"Shion-san, why are you helping Hatsune-san?" I looked at Mikuo, waiting approval, and when he nodded, I took his hand.

"This should answer your question nicely." I pulled him toward me and kisses him softly, hearing gasps and squeals as well as what I believed to be Meito wolf-whistling. When I stopped, Mikuo continued to lean on me, however, and I chuckled.

"Well, no one certainly expected these two to be together like _that_!"

**Miku Hatsune's POV**

"What? How did Mikuo get a Shion brother, and I didn't? Hmph. Fine. Their performance is still ruined." I stated out loud, attempting to pry one of the keys from that bar's keyboard out of the crease in one of my boots. For all the effort I put into destroying those instruments, they had _better _be cancelled for the night!

"Miku, what you did was unreasonable! They're allowed to have some of the spotlight!" Rin said, straighterning out her dress for her _insignificant _performance tonight. In my opinion, I deserved the spotlight.

"Please, Rin, if it weren't for me, Crypton would be broke. You never would ahve been thought of! I'm the most popular, and the spotlight is _mine_!"

"And people say I'm horrible! Akaito's right, you're a narcissistic bitch! You know what, I can't work with you. Len, come on, let's get out of here!" Len nodded and followed his twin out. I sunk back into the couch and stared at my little brother on the T.V.. He was still so happy even though his performance was ruined. Oh well, as long as I keep the spotlight.

"Miku! Where are Rin and Len going? What happened back here?" Manager asked. I shrugged like I had no idea what he was talking about and stared at Mikuo again. Did they have a backup plan already? No, that would ruin everything! "We have to cancel and reschedule without the twins..."

"Go ahead, I'm better without them! Rin and Len steal the attention from me too much!" I told him. "I'm going out for a little while." I stood up and left, ignoring anything else he might have said.

I had to do something about Mikuo.

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

Akaito and I got back to the hotel room in solid pieces, thankfully. But I was still worried. What would we do now? I hoped Akaito had a plan, because I was at a loss.

"Mikuo, good news!" Akaito exclaimed, walking back into the room. I sighed in relief, my hopes realized.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Kaito found us another gig for tonight. It's not much, but it's something. Oh yeah, and Miku's concert got cancelled cause Rin and Len quit."

I blinked in disbelief. The twins left? I thought, of all people, Rin could have put up with Miku. I suppose the world is full of surprises.

Much like my back hitting one of the mattresses. I looked up, and Akaito was over me, smirking. I chuckled and locked my fingers behind his neck.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, reaching up and kissing him.

"I thought so." He replied. "Kaito's taking Nigaito to Gumi's, and we don't have anywhere to be for a few hours. What do you want to do?" The only reply he got was me pulling him down by his scarf and starting a make-out session.

**...**

Why was my phone ri- ah- _ahh~_

"A-Akaito... Calm down real quick..." I panted, shaking my sweat-soaked hair out of my eye and fail-reaching for my cell phone with one hand, the other holding on to Akaito's shoulder for dear life as hard as physically possible.

My hand hit the table several times before it even _touched_ my cell phone, and I took a calming breath before answering.

"Hello?" I said, trying my hardest NOT to sound like I was having sex with a wild pitchloid, especially since "calm down" did not equal "stop for a minute in Akaito's dictionary.

"Hey Mikuo, it's Luki! You sound out of breath, you alright?" He asked. I chuckled and looked Akaito in the eyes.

"Never better..."

"Okay, then. Anyways. I saw you and Akaito on the news, man! Why didn't you tell me?" My face burned up like the peppers Akaito ate, and I looked off to the side.

"Eh, it happened so sudden, I didn't get the time..."

"Let me talk to Akaito."

"O...kay?" I handed the phone to Akaito, and he pressed the speaker button.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to calm his heaving breaths.

"You guys are having sex, aren't you?" My face warmed up so much, I feared my face would melt. Luki, why are you so blunt? Oh, this is so awkward...

"Do you get a point for that or..?"

AKAITO SHION!

"Get him real good for not telling me about you guys, will you?" Akaito got that mischievous look in his eyes, and I knew he was not going to be gentle with me after he got off the phone.

"You mean right now?" I shook my head feverishly and glared him down, but his mouth curved into a mischievous smile that matched his eyes.

"Yeah, man, I gotta hear this! It's not a punishment if I ain't there!"

"A - _ahh- _Akaito~!" I yelled, half-involuntarily as Akaito executed Luki's "punishment" for him. He was going to get hit after this was over, and Luki, too! "I'm going to go Gift From The Prince Who Brought Sleep on you a- _ah_..."

"Gotta go, man, bye!"

As soon as Akaito set my phone back down, I hit him in the head. He chuckled nervously, and I hit him again.

"Don't ever do that again or so he- _ha~ah...~_" He was not going to let me finish a threat... CRYPTON, it felt good when he did, though...

"Or so... what?" He asked playfully, ramming inside of me and biting my neck like a starving wolf. I groaned loudly out of instinct and gripped his shoulder harder. I tangled my free hand in his hair and put my open mouth over his. He still managed to smile or chuckle without breaking our lip-lock every time I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

If it had been up to me, I would have stayed like that forever, but my lower body couldn't take it anymore, and I panted heavier than any time earlier as we both attempted to calm ourselves.

Akaito looked like he would have fallen to pieces when he hit the mattress, panting like he had sprinted for miles without a single break. I curled up to him and rested my ear over his heart, listening to the small machine slowly settle from the heavy, quick pounding it was brought to. It was actually calming...

A little nap before we had to leave wouldn't hurt anything, right?

_A/N: Bwahaha! I managed to sneak another one of these little scenes in~ BOOYAH. I love doing this~ No matter how bad I am at it. OTL_

_ Anyways! SO NOW WE HAVE SEEN MIKU'S POINT OF VIEW ON THIS! How will this turn out, hmmm?_

_ We shall see. Read and Review, yeah? PREEEEAAAASE?_


	9. Yande, Yande

_A/N: I have nothing better to do, and I'm bored out of my mind, so I'mma start working on chapter 9!_

_Alright, the fic is rated M for the reasons you've seen, and more to come. Prepare for Kaito fangirl fanservice~_

_Warning: The POV changes QUITE a few times in this one._

_Now that that's over with for the ninth time, let's go on to the fic!_

**Circuits - Chapter 9: Yande, Yande**

**Miku Hatsune's POV**

Hopefully now, Mikuo's upset and gave up. If a building had no power, there's no way it can make music. So their other pland from Kaito were ruined, too.

Luckily for me, though, I still have a concert tonight since it had to be rescheduled from a few days ago. Rin and Len don't know what they're doing...

"Miku!" I heard Luka yell. I turned and smiled at her, waving, but when I saw she looked angry, I put my hand down.

"Hey, Luka. What's wrong?" I asked. It was probably Gakupo again.

"The power outage where Mikuo and Akaito were supposed to perform four days ago. You did that, didn't you?" Great, _she's_ going to have a fit about it now? Crypton, why don't they get it?

"So? I keep telling Mikuo to give up and do something else, but he won't listen. He can't get popular, that's ME." Almost as soon as I said that, I hit the ground, but my cheek hurt the most from where Luka'd hit me.

"I can't believe you! You're so slef-centered! You're messing with things, _illegally _mind you, so you can stay a popular vocaloid? And against your own brother, too? Rin and Len were right to leave! I'm gone, too. If you regain you sanity, I'll be at my home." She walked past me and on her way, but I rolled my eyes and went on mine.

I wasn't sure what, exactly, I wanted to do, but I was tired of staying inside.

Huh? Is that my phone? I pulled it out of my pocked and it was manager, so I answered it.

"Hatsune Miku!" I said.

"Miku, it's official. This feud between you and Mikuo has got to stop. Crypton has said that since the other vocaloids are quitting, the concerts can't go on anymore! They don't want concerts for only one vocaloid, Miku, fix it!" He yelled.

Shit! I slammed my phone on the rubbed it into the sidewalk. This ruins _everything_! I can't stay in the spotlight if the concerts stop! No, no, no!

Ugh! That's it, I've got to do something about Mikuo, he's getting in the way!

But wait, Mikuo, like, just started acting like this. It was when Kaito's brothers came to the concert. So this was Akaito's fault. He's why I can't discourage Miku. Mikuo would still be in my shadow and everything would be normal if it weren't for him. But I'm still the world's number one diva. Nothing, _NOTHING_ they can dow will stop me, absolutely nothing!

"Akaito, cut it out!" Someone giggled. Obviously, it was Mikuo, so I looked. They were walking out of a restaurant, and Akaito was biting at Mikuo's ear.

Stop it! Stop it, Mikuo! I ruined your performances, I trashed you... Why the hell are you still so happy?

This is wrong... I've got to do something really big that will upset him so he gives up for good. Luka, Kaito, Meiko, and the twins will come crawling back when the figure out that they won't be able to work without me, so that's nothing to worry about.

But I definitely, _DEFINITELY_ have to do something about Mikuo first.

**Kaito Shion's POV**

This is bad... Worse than being put through Cantarella and Cendrillon with Miku, even. That's it: Miku + involved = bad. In any situation.

Len said Miku's only gotten worse, and that's why he and Rin left. I quit when Mikuo did because I knew Akaito was right. But now I've heard Luka quit, too. She must have managed to get even _WORSE_.

On top of that, Miku's sabatoged and bashed Mikuo and Akaito every chance she's gotten. I'm worried that somebody's going to get hurt. I looked down at Len's peaceful, sleeping face and thought some more as I stroked his sweat-soaked hair.

Miku's target is Mikuo. She wants to make him upset, I'm sure. She's going out of her way to mess things up for him. Things are going to keep getting uglier until something happens. That something could be my worry: someone getting hurt. And I have two brothers in the crossfire. I can't help but feel this can only end in tears. One thing was for sure, though. I had to talk to Luka.

I slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Len up (halfway because he would go Yandelenka on me) and grabbed some clothes, going to take a shower. I couldn't show up to Luka's smelling or looking like sex, she would hit me with a tuna. How I feared that tuna...

I stood and let the water hit me while I thought about everything that had happened within this past week. It was a lot to take in for such a short time. Miku's being more of a brat than usual (was that even possible?), one of my brothers found love, and us vocaloid are slowly destroying our careers. Maybe it was the best thing to do, though. Crypton and Internet Co Ltd are making enough money off of merchandise and software alone. I'm not sure about Zero-G, but I'm sure they don't need their actual vocaloids, either.

I finished cleaning up and wpied the fog from the mirror after stepping out of the shower, and as I did, I thought some more. (I was on a roll!)

That actually wasn't a bad idea, just staying home and living life with Len. We get paid a lot evey year by Crypton anyway, so money isn't a problem. We could all just live like that, right? But I guess Miku's too adapted to being a diva, so she would keep pestering us, and it would never be peaceful.

Sighing heavily, I pulled on my clothes and walked back into the bedroom. I kissed Len's forehead and left a note in case he woke up before I came back. Luka will probably hit me anyways for showing up so late.

**Luka Megurine's POV**

It was almost midnight, but I still couldn't sleep. The Hastune's feud was getting out of control. I feared for Mikuo, Akaito, and even Nigaito's safety. With Miku getting like this, songs like Scissorsroid and Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance should never be taken lightly. Miku really will act that way if angered...

I held Tako-chan and looked over my shoulder at Luki's room. He's been panicking, himself since Mikuo's his best friend. While I was sure he and Meito were passed out exhausted now, I had overheard them talking about how they were positive Miku was going completely insane. I could only agree with them.

A knock on the door startled me, and I nearly dropped Tako-chan. I set her down and answered it to find Kaito.

"Hey Luka, I'm sorry it's so late, please don't hit me with a tuna!" He pleaded, flinching. He was rather loud, but I restrained myself.

"If you wake up Luki, Meito, and Gakupo, _that's_ when I'll hit you with a tuna. Come in." I replied, stepping back to let him in and closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here so late? Does Len know you're here?" He picked up and put Tako-chan safely on another cushion of the couch before sitting down.

"Len's asleep, but I left a note for him. I need to talk to you about Miku." I picked up Tako-chan myself and put her on my lap after sitting down next to Kaito. I sighed heavily and began to pet her before I replied.

"You noticed, too. She's losing it."

"You can't lose what you never had, Luka. That woman was crazy to begin with. I came to ask you what made you finally quit."

I explained everything that I had found out, from the instruments at the bar to the power at the club, I wasn't surprised that he _had_ been, he wasn't exactly a puzzle-solver. I then told him about Miku's state of mind that she had to be the most popular as well as Meito and Luki's conclusion. Kaito then nodded at the latter.

"She's definitely going crazy... What are we supposed to do about her? She'll keep acting like this until she gets her way, But we really can't let her do thatm because in the process, someone's going to get hurt. Akaito won't let Mikuo be unhappy, so Miku will, no doubt, go to an extreme to make sure that he is..."

"But if we tried to stop her, the only things that would work wouldn't make us any better than she is. I have no clue what to do about her. The only way I can think of is to catch her in the act and have her arrested."

"But what if the act was her hurting someone? It would end horribly... I'm scared for everyone involved... That's not just Miku and Akaito. Nigaito, Meito, Luki." I had to admit, I was afraid for Luki's well-being. Like I said before, Mikuo's his best friend, and if he gets in the middle of things between Miku and Mikuo, he could get hurt... I sighed heavily and looked down at Tako-chan.

"Then I've no idea."

**Mikuo Hatsune's POV**

the night air felt so nice, especially after the stressful week I'd had. I looked over the railing and watched the cars and more-than-likely-drunk people on the street. I heard someone call my name, and I looked directly down to see Nee-san.

"Leave me alone, Miku!" I yelled, going to go back inside.

"Wait! I came to apologize!" She called. I looked back down at her and she hadher arms outstretched towards me. "Come down here, let's talk!" I was a bit skeptical about it, but I nodded.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to get down there!"

"Just jump, Mikuo! It's fatser. I'll catch you, I promise!" I looked at the distance between me and the ground, and then Miku. I wasn't sure if it was exactly safe, but something told me it was alright, so it should be, right?

"Mikuo, stop!" I heard someone yell almost as soon as I let myself fall. I looked over my shoulder, and there was no one there. But when I looked back at Miku, she had stepped back and was looking at me with that sick, twisted smile she was capable of.

"Just kidding."

I blinked, but it felt more like my eyes opening without closing in the first place. Miku was gone, and she wasn't running off, it was as if she was never there. To the best of my ability, I turned so my back was to the ground and I could see Akaito with his arm outstretched towards me.

Had I been sleepwalking? I couldn't believe this was happening. My mind played such a sick joke on me, and I was more than likely going to die because of it. How far was I from the ground? I was too afraid to look. I could only barely see Akaito now, so I knew I'd hit it soon.

But I also knew it was too much to ask that I would live through it.

_A/N: *has cinderblocks and various construcion materials thrown at her* MUHAHAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER! I think that's actually the one cliffhanger I've ever written that was TRULY evil._

_ PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! How will you get the next chapter if I'm dead?_

_ Please Review~ And don't kill me!_


End file.
